sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Shar'jas
Sector: Eridu Nebula System: '''Shar’jas '''Star name and color: '''Shar’jas (Yellow) '''Number of planets: 10 Occupation: Eridu Confluence Sinistra connection: Restricted Celestial Bodies: #'Shar’jas' (Star) #'Yaotl '(Storm ridden planet) #'Atl '(Dry continental planet) (Pink waters) #'Eo’a' (Large jungle planet) (Large bodies of water primarily subterranean in nature) (Three moons) #'Shathraz '(Cold terran planet) #'Xiucahitl '(Gas giant) (Dust ring) (16 moons) #'Xachaz '(Gas giant) (Dust ring) (13 moons) #'Cruzquez '(Gas giant) (dust ring) (10 moons) #'Malictl '(Gas giant) (dust ring) (15 moons) #'Citlalmina '(Frozen dwarf planet) #'Eranidratl '(Small gas giant) (Eight moons) General Information: Shar’jas is the home system to the mysterious hui’na. Unlike many other systems within the Eridu Nebula, there lanes leading to Shar’jas are restricted to all but the selected few. The flow of young scions heading to the system from the Coalition worlds is near endless. The hui’na rarely leave of their home unless necessary. Few have been known to travel the stars in search of something, but whatever their goal is, they tends to keep it to themselves. No other coalition species have a presence in Shar’jas and those selected few captains that visits once or twice every year are restricted to the Sinistra beacon. From there local ships travel the goods and new apprentices to Eo’a or one of the lunar monasteries in orbit of the gas giants. The weather of the inner planet Yaotl has always been one of storms. Its surface has never been observed and any attempts to send in drones have been met with failures. The planet Atl contains rocky continents and pink seas. This color of the water is the result of bacteria eating away of the mineral rich underground. The hui’na home world Eo’a was originally a wandering planet. Billions of years ago it entered the Shar’jas system and found its orbit. Consequently this pushed the previously lush planet Shathraz into a new orbit, which killed most of its fauna and flora. For reasons unknown all life forms on Eo’a developed some kind of scionic presence. Plants use scionic energies during spring to spread their seeds, while animals use their scionic abilities to either improve their performances periodically or as a weapon that temporarily disrupts neural or synapse connections. These scionic weapons are primitive however and can in no way be compared to the disciplines control used by modern scionics throughout the galaxy. Cities and temples are carved into the landscape all across Eo’a. A few of such cities can also be witnessed on Shathraz, as one of the first scionic portals created by the prehistoric hui’na lead to this neighboring planet. What connect these cities is the large open square with dozens of alters, where prehistoric hui’na would sacrifice those of a specially bred caste to open the portals into what they believed to be the divine realms. Before this sacrificial caste came into being the priesthood of Eo’a’s cities would sacrifice those who had no scionic abilities. Over the centuries this left the remaining hui’na population purely scion. Shar’jas is also home to the first Sinistra beacons in the galaxy. Over the years the beacon has been expanded into an entire station, where ships from beyond the system can dock. Travel further into the system has to be done by dropships which are docked in the station. The station has been named the Quarax Monastery due to the high number of scion potentates waiting to he shipped out to their final destination. History: During the Golden Age: The hui’na was one of the founding species of the Eridin Collective, but even so their interactions with the other species of the Eridu Nebula was restricted to emissaries and embassies located on Barralhall and Pahalē vāṭarsa. In many ways the hui’na helped define the scions role within the galactic community. Shar’jas was the center to the scions of the Endiku Sea and Bordering Expanse, whet ever they actually was trained by the hui’na or not. Even when the Imperative and Union initiated their own scion training programs, the importance of Shar’jas was never threatened. This was mainly due to the secrets held by the hui’na. During the Hamadromachia: As the Hamadromachia raged on the hui’na remained reluctant to join what they saw as petty fights among those of limited comprehension. It took years for the persuasive saphis to convince the hui’na that a Collective victory in the war would be the best option to unify the galaxy. Their argument was that if the progresses won through peace were of any value, then one should go to war to protect them. In joint cooperation the saphis and hui’na convinced the lykin of the necessity of genetically improving them to fight the war successfully. The following years became one of scionic development as the hui’na had to rediscover lost teachings on lost hui’na worlds while the saphis perfected their genetic alteration of the lykin. When the Collective joined the war it saw the largest migration of hui’na ever seen in galactic history. Following the Bombing of Mnemosyne (Alternatively known in the Union as the Drachnos Evacuation of 3567), the secret of Shar’jas location fell into Union hands. The canonics then blackmailed the hui’na to withdraw from the war, less the Union would send its fleets to attack Eo’a directly. Seeing no other alternatives the hui’na withdrew from the war and remained passive during the last years of the Hamadromachia. Residuum Age: While the Collective is officially a part of the Coalition, the hui’na remain one of the least active species when it comes to the political games of the Coalition governments. Even so the importance of Shar’jas is unparalleled since all legal scions within the Coalition are trained by the hui’na. To this day the exact location of Shar’jas remains a well guarded secret.